


An Unusual Promise

by Varewulf



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: My first original work in a while, and original yuri in even longer.Just a fluffy story about a girl slowly giving in to her curiosity, and maybe falling in love? And kissing.





	An Unusual Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This idea started with me thinking up the line "I promise one day I'm going to kiss you". But the way I was envisioning it, I couldn't make it fit into any of the characters from the fandoms I write for. So I figured that for the first time in a long, long while, I would write an original yuri work. Writing something set in Norway again was fun.
> 
> Pronunciation note: The d at the end of Sigrid and Astrid is silent.

Summer was over, and the start of the third and final year of Sigrid's high school life had arrived. She already had a goal in mind for which college to apply to, and most of the others had probably also decided. Or at least had a decent idea.

It was a new classroom, but the same people. Sigrid had taken a desk in same location as in their previous classroom. That was basically the norm. There was the expected amount of chatter as everyone was catching up with each other again. But then everything went quiet.

Sigrid looked up, wondering if the teacher had arrived already, but no. It was someone else. Someone new. Transfer student? She wasn't the type one could easily forget, that much was certain. Tall, she had to be over 180 cms, standing above most of the boys even. Beautiful, the type you could easily imagine being a model. You could perhaps even call her handsome rather than cute. There was a certain mature air about her. Long dark hair that looked silky smooth. Striking brown eyes. Dressed in a stylish dark blazer, with matching trousers, and a white shirt. Far finer than what most people bothered wearing to school. She stood out, powerfully so. Every eye in the room was drawn to her, but it didn't seem to bother her.

Compared to her own average self, Sigrid thought the new girl was even more exceptional. Sigrid was pretty much average height, just short of 170. Blonde hair of medium length with little styling. Blue eyes. Wearing regular jeans, and a thin sweater, as it was quite warm. While she didn't think of herself as ugly, she wouldn't say she was particularly good-looking either. She was just average, in every conceivable way. There was a light poke of envy, but it didn't really last. Sigrid preferred to not stand out.

The new girl was all smiles, and already chatting with the people near the entrance. Probably introducing herself. Sigrid sat too far back to hear what they were saying. Then the new girl glanced towards Sigrid, and their eyes met. The girl raised an eyebrow, and her smile changed. Or maybe that was just Sigrid's imagination. Yet all of a sudden the new girl was heading in her direction with a determined look on her face. Sigrid immediately felt nervous, wondering if she had somehow managed to insult the newcomer. Though she had no idea how.

The girl stopped by Sigrid's desk, and put a hand on her chin as if she was considering something. Sigrid wasn't sure if she should say something, or try to ignore her.

"My, what a pretty, little flower," the girl said suddenly, her voice like velvet.

"E-excuse me?" Sigrid was sure she couldn't have heard that right. She glanced to the sides, wondering whether the girl was talking to someone else.

"Hi, I'm Aina~," the girl said.

"Uh..."

"And you are?" Aina asked softly.

"O-oh, um..." It hadn't occurred to Sigrid that she should respond. "I'm Sigrid."

"Sigrid~. That's a nice name." Aina smiled.

The way she had said the name made Sigrid feel a strange tingle. "W-what?" was all she could think to say.

Aina put a hand on Sigrid's desk, and leaned forward. "Hm..."

Sigrid leaned back. The new girl seemed even more imposing up close.

"Let me make you a promise, Sigrid~," Aina said, reached forth with her free hand, and placed her index finger on Sigrid's forehead. It felt warm. "One day I will kiss you."

"Huh?!"

"But..." Aina continued, tracing her finger down over Sigrid's nose. "Only when you want me to." The finger stopped on Sigrid's upper lip, then pulled back.

"W-why would I want that?!" Sigrid exclaimed, more shocked than outraged.

"Mhmhm." Aina chuckled lightly. "We'll find out, won't we?" she said, and straightened back up.

Before Sigrid could think to say anything more, the teacher entered the room. Class was starting, so Aina headed to a free desk, about half the room away from Sigrid. Acting as if nothing had just happened.

Such brazen behaviour. Sigrid had never experienced the like. Yet if this Aina thought that was enough to get under Sigrid's skin, she had another thing coming. She probably intended to keep teasing, or wooing, or whatever the heck that had been, but Sigrid was determined that she could, and would, resist someone that obnoxious. She even had the nerve to say 'when', and not 'if'. What had she even hoped to achieve with that stunt?

* * *

Yet Aina didn't keep it up. She continued to act like nothing had happened after her bold introduction. Sure, she smiled at Sigrid, but she smiled at everyone. She would start conversation, but she did the same with others in the class too. Aina seemed very sociable, and was pleasant to talk with. Her appearance might make you expect a certain haughtiness, but that wasn't the case at all.

She quickly became quite popular, both among the boys and the girls. It seemed like almost everyone felt a draw towards her. Which genuinely didn't seem to bother her, and she treated everyone with the same pleasantness. Not showing anyone special treatment, not even Sigrid. It really was as if that first meeting had never happened, which just made Sigrid more curious what that had been about.

 _Why would I ever want to kiss her?_ Sigrid wondered. Aina had seemed so confident in her statement, her 'promise', but what did she base that on? Had she thought Sigrid looking at her meant some sort of attraction? Everyone in the class had been looking at her. _Why was I singled out?_

It's not like it would be her first kiss even if it did happen. She had dated a boy named Vidar in middle school. It had only lasted a couple of months, but they had made out, and stuff, though it never got too serious. Since then she hadn't been with anyone else, as it hadn't felt worth the effort. Certainly hadn't considered any girls.

She was satisfied hanging with her small circle of friends.

* * *

"So what's the deal with you and Aina?" Astrid asked.

"D-deal? There's no deal," Sigrid said firmly.

They were in the library, where they used to gather at lunch, or during free periods.

"Do you know her from before?" Lena asked.

"What? No," Sigrid replied.

"Then what was that on the first day?" Vilde asked.

"I don't know! Why are you asking this now?" Sigrid demanded. It had been a couple of weeks, so it seemed like a weird time to bring it up.

"Everyone's been really curious, so we decided it was best to just ask," Lena said.

"Everyone?"

"Yeah, even my class have been talking about it," Ruth said.

"Oh no, really?" Sigrid groaned. In a way it was relieving to learn that it wasn't just something she had daydreamed, but... "Ugh, why me?"

"That's what everyone wants to know," Vilde said. "No one was close enough to hear what you two said, except when you yelled. Did she ask you something weird?"

"She was just messing with me," Sigrid said. That had to be it. There was no other sensible explanation.

"But what did she say?" Astrid asked.

Recalling the encounter made Sigrid's cheeks heat up. "Just nonsense," she insisted.

* * *

As more time passed, Sigrid found herself trying to actively void Aina less, as her curiosity made her want to engage in conversation. To learn more about this weird girl.

Aina's family had moved to the area at the start of the summer, basically as soon as the second year of school had wrapped up, and all the paperwork for her transferring to this school had been sorted before the end of vacation.

She was into football, which Sigrid wouldn't have guessed. She had been on a team where she lived before, but hadn't joined a new one since coming here. And she liked videogames, though she said she was just a casual. Otherwise she talked about going on walks so long as the weather was okay, and always had pictures of her cat to show anyone interested. A long-haired forest cat. Apparently the cat's name was Millie, but Aina always called her Furball, or the Hair Troll.

However, all these conversations just increased Sigrid's annoyance that Aina kept behaving like nothing had happened. And one day she could no longer take it, and decided to confront her.

"Do you even remember your promise?" she asked.

"Of course," Aina said with a clever smile. No hesitation.

"That you're going to kiss me?" Sigrid pressed.

"Absolutely." Aina sounded just as confident as she had that first day.

"Why me?" Sigrid demanded.

"Hm... fate, perhaps?" Aina replied enigmatically.

"What makes you think I even like girls?"

"Oh, you don't have to like girls," Aina said with her smooth voice. "You just have to like one girl. Me." Her expression was insufferably smug.

"Ugh, you're awful." Sigrid felt exasperated.

"So, not yet, then?"

"Not ever!" Sigrid hissed.

"Mhmhmhmhm." Aina chuckled, seeming very pleased with herself. Or amused by Sigrid. Or both.

* * *

After that Aina yet again went back to acting normally. No pushing, no teasing. It seemed like so long as Sigrid didn't bring it up, Aina was content to leave it alone. So all Sigrid had to do was not bring it up again. Problem solved. Yet... somehow that felt like such an unsatisfying solution.

Sigrid tried to push it all out of her mind. As autumn progressed, and the weather got cooler, their workload steadily increased. They were graduating by next summer, after all. The exams were going to be rough, even on the best students.

But the more she tried to not think about it, the more it seemed to dwell on her mind. Why was Aina so certain? And why had she picked Sigrid? She seemed like the kind of girl who could have anyone. Her popularity indicated as much. And while there was a casual flirtatiousness to her personality, she never made any serious moves on anyone, or accepted anyone's advances. At least as far as anyone was aware. If she had a secret lover, it was a very well kept secret. A true mystery.

And Sigrid couldn't seem to help watching her. Aina really was beautiful. A well toned figure, especially evident whenever they had gym, or swimming class. Yet still with a clear femininity to her. Those lips looked particularly soft. Sigrid wondered what it might be like to actually kiss them. Whether Aina was experienced. Or maybe naturally good. Or whether she was just bragging, and overestimating herself.

 _Wait, why am I thinking about this?_ she quickly scolded herself. _There's no way I'm giving her the satisfaction._ Then she considered that maybe 'satisfaction' hadn't been a good word to bring to mind.

* * *

"Seriously, why me?"

Sigrid had spotted Aina sitting alone in the library, studying physics. And the urge to know had overcome her.

"Hm?" Aina looked up, and smiled.

"Why me? And give me a proper answer this time," Sigrid said. Insisted.

"Oh my, such a fierce expression," Aina said, leaning back in her chair.

"Ugh..." Sigrid felt like she should have known it would be hopeless. She was prepared to stomp off, even if it would look childish, but Aina turning her chair so she could face Sigrid made her stop.

"Alright, I'll tell you," Aina said. "But I can't guarantee the answer will satisfy you. Have a seat, won't you?" Cool and pleasant as always.

Sigrid hesitated for a second, but then accepted Aina's suggestion, and pulled out a chair.

"Well, you see..." Aina crossed her legs. "When our eyes met on that first day, I felt my heart skip a beat. That's when I knew."

Sigrid blinked. "That's... it?" She wasn't sure how else to respond.

"Isn't that enough? Hmhmhm," Aina chuckled. "I warned you the answer might not satisfy you. But it's the truth nonetheless."

Sigrid didn't know what to think. Was Aina claiming it was like... love at first sight? Surely not. That seemed... ridiculous. Why? What could she possibly see in someone so average? And why was it making her heart beat faster?

"Will that be all?" Aina asked casually. She had cocked her head to the side, and was tapping her chin.

"Ugh... alright," Sigrid said. She couldn't stand it any longer.

"Hm?"

"Alright. Fine. I'll let you- I mean, I'll kiss you." At least that way she would find out... whatever. She wasn't quite sure what she was looking for the answer to, but going through with this felt like it would lead to an answer.

Aina's eyes lit up. "You're sure?"

"Yeah... yes. I'm sure," Sigrid answered. Now that the decision was made, she felt strangely calm about it. The nerves would probably show up at some point, but right now she was just set in her path. Her uncertainty cast away.

Aina leaned forwards. "Your wish is my desire," she said. "But not here." She booped Sigrid's nose. "I'm a lady, after all. I wouldn't compromise a maiden's privacy."

* * *

As they found themselves in a place they were alone, the nerves started setting in.

_I'm about to kiss someone. I'm about to kiss a girl. A beautiful girl. Who loves me? What if I suck? Will she hate me? Do I care? I absolutely care. Can I really do this?_

"Relax," Aina said comfortingly, and cupped Sigrid's cheek. "Your first time?" she asked.

Sigrid shook her head. Her mouth felt dry.

Aina smiled. "You know how it works, then."

Sigrid nodded.

"Hmhm, I knew you'd come around," Aina said, her hand sliding down to Sigrid's chin, and gently tilting her head back.

"How?" Sigrid managed to ask.

"I promised you, didn't I?" Aina said, and leaned down. "I always keep my promises." Without any further preamble, their lips met.

Sigrid rose up on her toes without meaning to. Aina's lips were super soft. She could just melt against them. The sensation was electric. It was nothing like when she had kissed her ex. It wouldn't have surprised her if her hair stood on end. The taste was sweet, with a hint of mint lip balm. Aina smelled really good too. Of flowers... roses maybe? And then... it was over. Sigrid felt dizzy.

"So? How was it?" Aina asked. She sounded slightly out of breath.

"Amazing..." Sigrid answered without thinking.

"I agree," Aina said warmly. "One more?"

The hungry look in Aina's eyes made Sigrid shiver slightly. She nodded.

The next kiss wasn't as shocking, so Sigrid was able to appreciate the tenderness of it more. To her own surprise, and maybe also Aina's, she parted her lips, and pushed her tongue against Aina's. Aina let her in. Their tongues met. Sigrid couldn't focus on anything else, nor did she want to. But eventually it had to end this time too.

"I could... get used to this..." Aina said. She was clearly out of breath.

"Yeah..." Sigrid said, and could no longer keep her balance. She fell against Aina's body, and got embraced. It felt... good.

"So now we can go back to class... and declare you my girlfriend," Aina teased.

 _Isn't that moving a bit fast?_ Sigrid wanted to say. _What about my maiden's privacy?_ But instead she said: "You're really awful..."

Aina let out an enchanting laugh. "I can live with that."

**Author's Note:**

> Some trivia. 
> 
> School in Norway is divided much like elsewhere. Grades 1-7 (1-6 back in my time, they start one year earlier now) are child school (barneskole), grades 8-10 are youth school (ungdomskole), and those are the only compulsory years. Next students can move on to advanced school (videregående skole, which most do), which is three years if you intend to apply to high school (høyskole, what English would call college) or university. Or two years of school followed by two years of apprenticeship if you want get into a practical field, like electrician or mechanic. Both youth school and advanced school offer a mix of mandatory classes, and choice classes. In youth school there's only a few choices, and you have to pick something. The choice classes in advanced school are each worth a certain amount of points, and you can choose as many as your schedule can fit if you want. Different college and university courses require a certain amounts of points for you to even be allowed to apply to them.
> 
> And the school year starts in August/September, and ends in May/June. Different schools can have varying start/end dates, especially on the advanced level and beyond.
> 
> Though for the simplicity of this fic, I went with the equivalent names in English. Better to be clear for the readers, I think.
> 
> Also no school uniforms at any level.
> 
> And for kicks I threw in mention of how the average height here is higher than in Japan where most of my fanfics are set. I believe for boys it's 180 cms, and girls 166.


End file.
